deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleking
Eleking is a kaiju from the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in series Ultraseven. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents *Zekrom (Pokémon) *Gabara (Godzilla) *Zinogre (Monster Quest) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *HerculesKabuterimon (Digimon) History Eleking was an alien monster born and raised by two twin sisters of the Alien Pitt species. As a tadpole, Eleking was left in a Japanesse lake to further grow into his adult size. Once fully, he was discovered by the Ultra Garrison and by Ultraseven. The host of Ultraseven, Dan Moroboshi, sent the capsule monster Miclas to battle Eleking, the two monsters clashed with Eleking coming out on top, sending Miclas back into his capsule. When Dan managed to transform into Ultraseven, the Ultra and Eleking battled. In the end, Ultraseven managed to kill Eleking, destroying Eleking's two horns with his Emerium Beam and slicing him to pieces with his Eye Slugger. Eleking has appeared numerous times through out the Ultraman Universe, battling both Ultra's and Kaiju alike. Appearing either as alien kaiju or even a human ally. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 0.3 ~ 85 m *Weight: 50 g ~ 25,000 t *Tail length : 157 m *Origin: Planet Pitt *Attack Stat: 1300 *Defense Stat: 900 *Speed: 700 *Subtitle: Space Monster 'Abilities' *Electric Whip Tail: Eleking’s long and flexible tail can be extended long enough to whip, constrict and choke opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *Discharge Ray/Lightning Bolt: Eleking can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from his mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower, strong enough to be able to completely kill weaker monsters in just one hitting shot. *Light Blade/Electric Burst Wave Disc: Eleking can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth at rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *Eleking Collider/Electric Shock: Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. His shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters, if used long enough. *Adept Swimmer. *Electricity Absorption: Eleking can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. *Carbon Dioxide: Eleking can spew pure carbon dioxide from its hands. This can cause opponents to suffocate. *Spin Tail Attack *Devolution: Eleking is capable of devolving itself into Lim Eleking. *Electricity Eel: Eleking can transform itself into a giant eel, which it assumed to rob the electricity power from a city. Revived Eleking *Height: 53 meters *Weight: 15,000 tons List of Revived Eleing's Abilities *Fire Flame Stream: Re-Eleking can emit and then release a stream of deadly, fiery, flames from both his “mouth” and from the tip of his tail. Lim Eleking Eleking is capable of devolving itself into its smaller form, Lim Eleking. *Height: 40 cm *Weight: 4 kg List of Lim Eleking's Abilities *Electrical Shock: Lim Eleking can surge his body with electricity and the energy will channel through its body and shock anything that touches it. *Electrical Absorption: Lim Eleking is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, powering its shock ability. EX Eleking EX Eleking is a more powerful form of Eleking that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. However its height and weight are unknown. List of EX Eleking's Abilities *Lightning Tail Rush: EX Eleking charges himself up with lighting and rushes through his opponent's body *Lightning Attack: EX Eleking uses his body to coil his opponent, jump into the sky and release lighting all around the place. *Constriction: With his serpentine body, EX Eleking is capable of constricting opponents. *Lightning Cutter: Based on the original Eleking's Light Blade. EX Eleking can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. *Lightning Tackle: EX Eleking charges his body with electricity and rushes towards the opponent. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated Ultraseven's Capsule Monster Miclas *Electrocuted and Killed Earthtron *Killed Zoa Muruchi *Killed Doragory *Killed Dorako 'Weaknesses' *8 losses. *Flesh can be easily sliced by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and Tyrant's Axe Hand. *Horns can be easily destroyed. *Sometimes needs assistance from allies *While Eleking is more powerful in physical combat underwater, he not as effective in physical combat on land Gallery Eleking_seven.png|Eleking in Ultraseven Eleking_vs_Miclas.jpg|Eleking vs Miclas in Ultraseven Seven_vs_Eleking.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraseven in Ultraseven revived eleking.jpg|Revived Eleking in Ultraman Taro Re-Eleking_vs_Ultraman_Taro.png|Revived Eleking vs Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Taro Eleking_III.png|Eleking in Heisei Ultraseven Eleking_v_Seven.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraseven in Heisei Ultraseven Ultrmn_Mx_Elkng.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Max ELEKING-MAX.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max Rimu_Eleking.jpg|Lim Eleking in Ultraman Mebius Ultr Glxy Elkng.jpg|Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Ultra_Galaxy-Eleking_and_Arstron_Screenshot_001.jpg|Eleking vs Earthtron in Ultra Galaxy Eleking_v_Gomora_Galaxy.png|Eleking vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Eleking_Electric_Shock.png|Eleking vs Zoa Muruchi in Ultra Galaxy Zetton_Mega_battle.jpg|Eleking and Gomora vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Dorako_vs_Elekingu.jpg|Eleking vs Dorako in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant_v_Eleking.png|Eleking vs Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant v Eleking I.png|Eleking's Death in Ultra Galaxy Neo Eleking_Ginga.png|Eleking in New Ultraman Retsuden Eleking_v_Ultraman_Ginga_I.png|Eleking vs Ultraman Ginga in New Ultraman Retsuden UGS-Eleking_Screenshot_001.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Eleking_Screenshot_005.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman_Orb_Eleking_Kaiju_Card.png|Kaiju Card eleking.gif|Eleking in Battle Soccer Eleking_ult-742.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 Elekingex_ult-742.jpg|EX Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 Ex Eleking.jpg|EX Eleking vs Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Monster Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Villains